


Miss Missing You

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Halbarry Secret Santa, I really hope you like it!, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Hal is away and Barry finds himself missing him in more ways than one.Halbarry Secret Santa gift for thekuween!!!





	Miss Missing You

They say that when you miss someone it's enough to think about them really, really hard and one way or another they'd find their way back to you or at least that's what his mom used to say but now......

Barry Allen knew that wasn't true. Ever since Hal left two weeks ago Barry couldn't stop thinking about him and yet Hal showed no sign of return all he had gotten was a brief message that he'd be gone and that's it

Barry took another sip from his cup, his eyes stinging as he set it back down. God he missed Hal, he missed him so much and worse of all Hal not being here made barry realize how alone he truly was. No one was here, not iris, not wally. It was painful, like something that kept hitting his heart with pins and needles.

He missed Hal. He missed him more than anything, which wasn't too weird. They were dating after all but it was more than that. It was a feeling that was sucking his heart through a vortex in his chest, it was missing Hal's face, missing his curly brown hair, his warm body pressed against him on a lazy morning where neither of them really had to move.  
\----

December 12th, 2014

Hal was grinning like a madman and Barry was smitten. His smile was contagious, like a parasite that bit you. Heck like joker's gas. He would grin from ear to ear for the stupidest shit but it was endearing, it was something that made barry fall in love with him even more than usual. Not that he ever tells Hal that.

They were baking cookies in Barry's kitchen, the walls were covered in flour and Hal was covered head to toe in raw batter from him forgetting to put the cover on the blender

‘‘Cmon Bar!’‘ Hal sang, leaping across the kitchen ‘‘Gimme a kiss’‘ he said, puckering his lips towards Barry's face.

The speedster snorted ‘’Not until you clean yourself up, Jordan’’ he said, pushing him away.

‘‘Is that all? Just gotta get this gunk off me, for the promise of a kiss, huh?’‘

Barry quickly flushed red when he realized what Hal was implying ‘’I-i was joking... I wouldn’t... Kiss you''

They both fell quiet.

'' I would'' said Hal, trying to avoid Barry's eyes. 

This was their first Christmas together since the league had formed. Their first time celebrating together and Barry was happy. He had a best friend, Iris was spending her Christmas with wally and her parents but having Hal with him made him feel almost complete.

He wouldn't get together with Hal until next year's holidays. They would spend Hannukah with Hal's family. Hal would be fighting with Jack and Jim would be chatting it up with Barry, asking him why he was here. Barry wouldn't know how to answer and how could he? He didn't know?? Hal had invited him, as a friend but jim didn't know that and that certainly didn't stop the youngest Jordan son.

They'd get together after the party.

They were talking in Barry's kitchen when Hal had asked him what Jim had told him and his best friend asked him, why he had come. He didn't have to. Wally or Iris would have appreciated him more and Barry could only have answered one thing.

Because I love you because you're my best friend and I would absolutely do anything for you.

Barry was snapped back into reality with the sound of the microwave beeping. He pulled out the cup of warm milk he had out in like 4 minutes ago. This was going to be an eventful Christmas. That was for fucking sure.

He suddenly heard his phone ring. It was Iris.

''Barry!'' his best friend practically yelled into the speaker ''What's up, Bar?''

The speedster giggled ''What's up with you, West? It's like twelve am''

''Exactly! I'm watching a shitty hallmark Christmas movie with Wally'' she laughed ''God Bar. This movie is really bad, like peak Hollywood cash grab. Wally's having fun though''

''I'm glad! And I hope you're not too drunk?''

''Not yet! The night is young and Wally has had a lot of sugar. What're you up to?''

''Uh... Making myself hot cocoa and I'll probably sleep afterwards'' He admitted, trying to not let his disappointment show through the phone

''WHAT'' she basically yelled ''Where's the league?! Where's Hal?! I'll beat his ass! Why are you alone?''

''He's in Oa. Apparently, the Guardians are being extra strict and aren't allowing anyone to leave''

''Those little blue bastards'' she muttered '' I'm sure he'll come back soon''

Barry didn't answer but Iris kept talking.

''Don't give up hope, okay Barry? I bet that's what Superman would say.'' she paused '' I have to go. Rudy's being an ass to Wally, can't have that on Christmas'' she said before hanging up and leaving Barry to his own vices.

Which in the end was fine, more than fine. Sure Barry missed Hal but he was okay with that. Hal Jordan was someone that was always going to be busy, he was a Green Lantern and he knew for a fact that Guy's girlfriend (he didn't know her name. Hal had only mentioned it once) hated that her boyfriend was a Green Lantern, in fact, they had gotten close to breaking up several times over it but she was human and a civilian, both him and Hal were both superheroes. They would never be a normal couple and he knew Hal loved that and if he was honest with himself. He loved it too.

\- - - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - -  
Space Sector Zero: Oa  
\- - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - -

''You celebrate the holidays?'' Hal asked Kilowog, a near incredulous expression on his face. He handed him a meteorite chunk that Kyle had painted.

All the lanterns or earth lanterns more like it were spending the holidays with Kilowog. The Guardians were being extra assholish this time around and were refusing to let any green lanterns leave Oa. Hal hadn't minded that much, he had sent a message to Clark asking him to tell Barry and wish him happy holidays from his part since he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend during that time and he had sent another slightly longer message to Ollie so he could tell his mother. He was pretty happy with the result and the other earth lanterns were making do.

John was extremely bitter, cursing the guardians as he helped Guy bake some cookies. Well, they weren't exactly cookies. They were hard, overly sweet and for some reason, they were also vibrant blue but Kilowog had insisted that they were his mother's recipe and who was Hal to argue?

'' I don't think it's the same holiday'' Kyle piped up, handing Hal another painted meteorite chunk. How he even got paints in space was beyond him but the chunks were turning out extremely pretty and Kilowog was pleased.

''Yeah? What do you celebrate, man?''

Kilowog hung the piece of rock from the ceiling of the green lantern living quarters ''This isn't an Oan thing, guys. It's from my home planet, Bolovax''

Guy immediately popped his head from the kitchen ''Really?! What else?!''

''Concentrate on baking, Gardner!'' John scowled, smacking Guy's head upright, the redheaded lantern only pouted, ducking his head back into the makeshift kitchen.

''Did you have anyone back on Bolovax, before it was y'know...'' Hal began, unsure how to continue. Kilowog was pretty open to talking about his home planet but he still had moments when the memories and sadness were too much.

''Destroyed? It's fine, Jordan. I have Galia and she's still waiting for me. Just not on Bolovax'' Kilowog said, smiling at the other green lanterns.

''What about youuuu, Hal?'' Kyle asked him, not looking up as he slathered more paint on another meteorite chunk.

He did and he almost killed Kyle for bringing it up. It wasn't even that the other Lanterns didn't know about Barry or the fact that he and Hal were doing more than just kissing in the Star Labs supply closet. It was the fact that Hal was missing Barry. A lot. A whole heck of a lot.

He shoved Kyle back playfully ''Shut up Rayner''

''You have Carol, don't you?''

''Oh!'' Hal suddenly turned red, questions about Carol? Usually, he only got these with his mother. Now with the GL's too? ''i-uh... We haven't dated in a while''

The taller alien frowned ''Then who is lantern Rayner referring to?''

''Barry Allen!'' yelled Guy, scrambling to his feet before John could smack him again.

''The speedster from your sector?''

Before Hal could answer Jessica piped up ''No Kilowog! From Earth, Barry's never been to space. Has he, Hallie?''

John had to cover his mouth with his arms to stop himself from snorting ''Hallie? That's cute. Where's everyone else's cute nickname, huh Jessica?'' He said, a teasing tone evident in how he was talking. Which was new for John but Hal could tell the other green lantern was starting to have fun.

''Well! I call Hal, Hallie because it's the obvious choice. Kyle is too obvious so I don't'' She said, counting the lanterns on her fingers ''Guy is an ugly name so I don't bother'' She said, giggling at the very loud protest from the redhead ''and I can call you Johnny! If you're okay with it, of course!''

''I am, actually'' He said smiling, Guy using this golden opportunity to steal an extremely hot cookie from the tray.

Hal snorted. He loved the league, he loved Barry, Ollie, hell even Bruce sometimes but nothing could beat the bond he felt with the other lanterns. They were a family and Hal loved that more than anything in the world.

''Barry's never been to space? Why wouldn't you take him there?'' Kilowog asked him, promptly ignoring the commotion the other lanterns were causing in the back.

''Well... he's human so he can't exactly breathe in space and he's definitely not a lantern. I might take him there for new-'' He stopped abruptly. He could almost picture the light bulb above his head.

For the first time in the night, Simon spoke up. He and Jessica had been quietly working on knit ornaments. Jessica was quite good at knitting and not very surprisingly so was Simon.

''Oh no. I know that face'' He said, rolling his eyes playfully ''What are you planning, Jordan?''

''I have to go''

''You can't! The Guardians will actually kill us if you, of anyone, is missing!'' That came from Jessica.

''Oh my dear Jessica!'' Guy sang, in a cheerful tune ''You should know by now that Hal really does not give a damn about what the Guardians think or for in whatever case, what they could do to him''

''Bingo'' He said, dusting himself off from the meteorite chunks and dried paint that Kyle had passed on.

''What are you planning, Hal?'' Kilowog asked, calmly. Uncharacteristically calm for someone that constantly berated him for disobeying the blue rats.

''That's for me to know and for you to find out when the Guardians yell at me later'' He said, winking at the Lanterns.

He flew straight out the door. Okay, he wasn't completely sure this was a great idea. I mean, he had been on Oa for almost three weeks now and he was positive that Barry was okay with it but that didn't mean, he didn't miss his boyfriend and most importantly it didn't mean Hal Jordan had even the slightest clue of how the speedster was going to react but it was too late, before he knew it he had opened a wormhole to earth and was quickly flying towards it.

The sight of his home planet was almost nostalgic and Hal had to remind himself that this was, in fact, his home. He was filled with that familiar feeling he had felt dozens of times prior to today. Hal was of Earth but he didn't always belong as well as in space but Barry... Barry made him feel like he belonged. Barry could make him feel like he belonged anywhere.

He smiled as he flew over Coast City, the glittering skyline welcomed him home. He was flying in from the West Coast meaning that Central City was only a few more miles away. Well, at least it was for Hal.

He considered his options. He could either drop in with his mother and get yelled at by Jack, which wasn't something Hal particularly wanted. His brothers are assholes and the mere fact that he wasn't planning on spending it with his family was material Jack could use to put his mother against him. So that was a no.

After a few minutes of flying, he found himself over Central City and more importantly over Barry's house. It was a pretty tame abode, not something you'd expect the Flash to own but it was good in its own way. It was very Barry and that was charming in every way possible. Now to drop in and make sure Barry didn't kill him.

\- - - - - -  
\- - - - -  
\- - - -  
Central City  
\- - - -  
\- - - - -  
\- - - - - - 

Barry was draped across his sofa. His TV playing Star Trek reruns, he was half-asleep. His phone still in his hand from talking to Iris. He let out a loud snore when a very loud knock on his door spooked him awake.

He rubbed his eyes groggily ''Coming....'' He muttered, getting to his feet as he approached the door. Wait... who could this possibly be? It was like two am. It wasn't like the league was going to visit him and it was way too late for Iris to stop by. Wally was most likely asleep... unless something happened? and she decided to drop Wally here? or even stay here herself? Anything was possible.

He opened the door and no amount of speculation could've prepared him for what he saw on the other side.

Hal grinned at him. He was wearing his aviator jacket with a bouquet of green construct flowers in his hands. He looked amazing... or maybe it was Barry's desperation to see his boyfriend mixed with his own sleep deprivation, either way, Barry lurched forward wrapping his arms around Hal's neck.

''Hal?! I thought you'd be stuck on Oa! at least until February'' He added, not letting go. He had missed this too much to let it end so quickly.

The pilot only smiled, kissing him on the lips. A quick but deep kiss that made Barry's stomach twirl. It had Hal written all over it and Barry couldn't get enough.

''Now what kind of Green Lantern would I be if I didn't disobey the Guardians to go see my boyfriend?'' He said teasingly but as soon as Barry hugged him again, Hal hugged him tighter. Except that this time neither of them wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it. finally. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!!! and as always likes n kudos (+ comments) are always appreciated!!!!


End file.
